Parting Is Not Always Such Sweet Sorrow
by ShadowFire52
Summary: Memories can't always hold one back as they make one of the biggest decisions of their lives. Washington waits outside the world meeting with Alaska and the man that was going to help them go big and tell America what she's wanted to say for years...


_**Random thing I wrote like a month ago because WASHINGTON NEEDS LOVE TOO DAMNIT! -ahem-...What took so long her translations because I have to switch computers from typing to posting. Oh well. I don't own Hetalia but I do own my Washington and Alaska OC's.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Two sat on the metal bench next to the meeting room. One looking about seventeen the other somewhere around ten. The older one, she was keeping an eye outside as she petted a dark gray cloud that had random streaks of electricity spark across that was in her lap. Curled up next to her the ten year old boy had one of the ends of a way too long beige scarf in his hands and was playing with it. Both of them were being watched across the hallway by the red eyed man that wore a smirk on his face.

"How long is this going to last?" the girl asked as she changed her gaze to the door "I'm getting bored and I don't have a console on me."

The man chuckled "Not much longer. Don't worry, you have me to back you both up."

With a huff the deep green eyed teen looked over to the ten year old who let out a small yawn. She ruffled his hair with a small laugh "_Черт__!_ (Damnit!) Don't do that!" he whined and shook his head.

"Sorry Nikolai, as long as you're a small ten year old with a too big scarf, you will always be cute to me." she said and gave him a quick hug.

"Lacey! _Стоп__!_ (Stop!) You're embarrassing me right now!" the boy tried to push her off but gave up on his effort and went to enjoying the hug.

She soon let go and continued to smile "You're always going to be one of my fave states." she said and ruffled his hair again before going to stare out the window and petting the cloud.

The small boy glared and shoved her and starting to play with the edge of the scarf once more. They were still being watched by the red eyed man "Lunch should be soon. You'll know when Italy runs out to get his food from the kitchen." he said "I can't wait to see his face..." he added quietly.

They continued to wait though the teen ended up drifting off to sleep and memories fueled up her dreams with all sorts of times gained over the many years. Curling up she hugged the dark cloud as she continued to dream.

_A small girl climbed up onto a large boulder and started to pick the sticker bush thorns from her small blue dress that was longer than her 'Stupid bushes...' she thought._

_Looking around she sighed 'There's nothing to do anymore since brother left*...' she sighed again and looked to the clouds 'All adults are stupid...even tyee...(chief...).'_

_Slowly she gave a small cute yawn that matched her size and watched a small rabbit hop over to the rock and look up, its nose twitching as it watched her with big eyes. Patting next to her spot on the rock the bunny bounced up and she started to pet it. Happily the tail twitched and she giggled at its happy little face._

_"Hello?" she heard called and jumped grabbing the bunny and ducking behind the same rock "Yaka kloshe kwitshaddie...(Its fine bunny*...)" she whispered._

_Footsteps were soon audible and the voice was closer "Are you out here? I want to say hi." he called out._

_Twitching the bunny's fur tickled her nose to where she sneezed and let her hiding spot be known "Klatawa siah! (Go away!)" she yelled._

_The man walked over to the rock and sat down a few feet away "Ah so you must be her." he grinned a bright smile "So you are you the territory?"_

_Slowly she crawled from hiding with the bunny and plopped back down. In her best English she answered with a quiet "I...I th-thinmk..."_

_Wiggling free the bunny hopped over to the man and he caught it and started to pet it "I wanted to say hi." he said though the tiny girl just watched the bunny "Are you paying attention?" he asked with a laugh._

_Her dark green eyes were focused on bunny and he could tell that she wanted to continue to hug and pet it "Sit with me. You can pet him." the blond grinned to her._

_Unsurely she moved a little but stayed in the same spot "Y-Yours?" she questioned as pointed to the animal with small fingers._

_He nodded "Yeah. You can pet." he said and after moments the territory crawled over and sat next to him and looked at the white fur until she actually reached out to stroke it again. A smile grew on her pale skin as the bunny seemed to be very happy about the attention._

_Looking back up to the man with big eyes she asked "Who?"_

_Giving a chuckle he ruffled her braided hair "I'm America and you're my new territory that I just won."_

_-xxxx-_

_Ding-dong!_

_Ding-dong!_

_Ding-_

_"DAMN! Hold on!" she yelled as she stood up from her bed with a yawn. With a quick brush through her hair and a mint in her mouth she went to the door "Hello?" she answered as she opened up the door "Oh...hey Alfred..."_

_With a small laugh he spoke "Can't you call me dad like the others?"_

_She crossed her arms and glared "Maybe if you actually acted like one to me." she replied and yawned "Now what's your reason for actually remembering me?"_

_The nation turned his back to her though when he turned back to her he was holding a small boy "I was kinda hoping you'd help me out." he told her "This is Alaska and I just got him from Russia and since you speak a lot of languages and live closest..." he trailed off and the young teen sighed._

_"You want me to take care of him so you don't have to huh?" with another sigh she held out her arms "Just give him here." she said and the small boy was placed in her arms._

_The boy's lavender eyes met hers and he spoke "__Он__осел__...__*__"_

_Staring America asked "What'd he say?"_

_Washing stared at him for a moment "He say's you're a jackass." she translated and shut the door with her foot "We're gonna be good friends." she said with a smile as she carried him to the couch._

_-xxxx-_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Why, I am Washington." the teen with a permanent smirk and slicked black hair said as she gaped._

_Shaking her head she replied "That's bullshit!" she yelled "You can't be Washington if I am!"_

_He just laughed and sipped his cup of coffee "I am known as Washington. Though I'm actually District of Colombia or Washington D.C or just, Washington." he spoke official as if giving a talk to a police officer though still had his smirk._

_Pounding her palms on the table and making the coffees jump she snapped at him "What the hell? This has got to be some kind of sick SICK joke!"_

_Walking up to the table a certain blonde man grinned "So how are the East and West relations going?" he asked the state and city._

_"Please tell me that this douche bag's name is not actually Washington!" the younger of the teens questioned as she stood._

_"Yeah it is. I think it's pretty cool that there's two!" was her response and the girl plopped down back into her chair "Is there a problem?"_

_Two sets of eyes looked at him "Yes."_

_-xxxx-_

_Slowly she lifted up her leg to stare at the bandages "It still hurts..." she mumbled as a boy ran into the room with a bucket of water._

_"Here!" he said as he set it down "This should at least help a little." he told her._

_"Thank you." the older spoke with a weak smile before slowly putting the lower part of her legs into the bucket. She grimaced as the water hit the bandages but slowly got used to it "It does feel somewhat better." she told him._

_With his own smile he climbed onto the sofa and sat next to her "__Пожалуйста.__ (You're welcome.) I don't mind helping." he said and got a hand on his head ruffling his hair and he pouted._

_Washington gave a small laugh before she quickly had to bring up a hand as she coughed out more soot. Quickly her hand became pitch black as it had been moments before. Sighing she grabbed a nearby cloth that was already stained so she could clean off her hand. "A-Are you ok?" Alaska asked and she shrugged._

_"Not really but there could be worse..." she paused "I guess..." reaching down her hands pushed at the muscles on her legs to make sure they were still working. They were and the state breathed a breath of relief._

_"It looks like coughing soot hurts..." he mumbled "I mean...you just had a giant volcano go off* and you can still use your legs even though they're permanently burned..."_

_The dark haired state nodded "True..." she agreed but her eyes slid to the door as she silently hoped a certain person would burst through in a worry. He never showed though for her._

"Washington..." she heard and was lightly shaken awake "Lunch has started." a young voice spoke and she slowly uncurled and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Alaska..." she mumbled groggily before standing up.

The red eyed man walked over to them "Are you ready?" he asked.

They both nodded and the younger of the states took her hand "As ready as we'll ever be..." she added as she gave his hand a small squeeze.

All three stepped through the door and searched the room for the burger eating nation and made their way in that direction. Standing there for a few moments they got the man to look over "Oh Alaska...who's that and why is Prussia here?" he questioned with a full mouth.

The dark haired teen took a deep calming breath "I'm Washington state. The one that's always watched Alaska, the one with the Space Needle, remember?" after a short pause she continued "Whatever...we just had something we needed to tell you and Prussia is helping us."

"What?" America asked as he took another bite.

"We're going to be a country." the older state said and as the albino smirked wider in the now quiet room and with it the three walked off.

Though for a moment Washington stopped and looked back "By the way..."

She had all eyes on her now.

"We're going to communist ways well, I'm going back to them*." and she left leaving the nation shocked and confused.

Staring at the door he felt his body slowly start to heat up and his tear ducks start to dry up completely.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Brother left is meaning Eastern Washington. I've tried writing for both and its I mess up the names and such so I have Eastern get sent away across the mountains to an Eastern tribe.**_

_***For all of the native speaking baby Washington did 1. It was Chinook Jargon. 2. These are horribly rough translations because I had to piece the bits together as I looked through a dictionary with translations. 3. The "its fine bunny" is not actually bunny but rabbit though bunny sounded better for a tiny chibi.**_

_***Google didn't wanna work so Alaska's "He's a jackass." translates to Russian as "He's jackass." :/**_

_***The volcano is the giant explosion of poor Mt. Saint Helens...the scars on her legs are actually of all the volcano eruptions of Washington though Mt. Saint Helens scarred permanently in history person and state.**_

_***Washington State was the most affected by communism around Cold War times. There were communists in higher up positions. About 500 communists were recorded in Seattle alone.**_

_**There is your history lesson for today brought to by the walking historic textbook herself. I apologize for the translation fails I have. It's so hard to find good translation stuff. Well that's all I got...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky! **_


End file.
